


A Moment Of Pleasure

by KtrenalWinterheart



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Gen, Hoth, Huddling For Warmth, Pint-sized prompt, Prompt inspired, Sith Inquisitor - Freeform, Warm, r/Fanfiction, reddit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 13:10:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12912606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KtrenalWinterheart/pseuds/KtrenalWinterheart
Summary: Hoth is very cold, and one particular Sith would rather be warm.





	A Moment Of Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> My response to "Warm", the prompt for 3rd December over on r/Fanfiction.

Zavahier gravitated towards the portable radiator somebody had set up in the Dorn Base cantina, and he ordered a low-ranking officer to give up his seat with a sharply snapped, “Move!”

The man scurried away, shooting Zavahier a resentful look. But Zavahier didn’t care. He wasn’t simply being selfish. He wasn’t just slightly cold after being outside for an hour or two.

Everything had a cost.

Absolutely everything.

And the price Zavahier paid for all the things he had done to himself in the pursuit of power was a vulnerability to low temperatures. He was _always_ cold. Thicker robes took the edge off, but the chill was deep in his bones. It _never_ went away. It was even worse on Hoth. An ice world was no place for someone with so little body heat of their own.

So he huddled as close to the radiator as he could. He would have hugged the thing if it weren’t for wanting to maintain at least a shred of dignity.

But still…

Warm.

This was nice.

It was a shame he couldn’t stay here. There was far too much work to be done. But he could enjoy the heat for a little while. He had to seize these moments of pleasure wherever he could find them.


End file.
